


Expecting the Unexpected

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Natalie walks out of the bathroom in New Zealand and looks at the pregnancy test in her hands. Thankfully, her roommate is not there. Her eyes fill up with tears when she sees the results.Or...Alex's teenage daughter is pregnant and how the attorney handles it.





	1. Chapter 1

Natalie walks out of the bathroom in New Zealand and looks at the pregnancy test in her hands. Thankfully, her roommate is not there. Her eyes fill up with tears when she sees the results.

Pregnant

"So, you're pregnant." Travis said on Skype.

"Yeah. Travis, I'm not expecting anything from you. I'm just letting you know." He runs a hand through his brown hair.

"We did this. I'm not going to abandoned my baby. Even if you want an abortion. I will hold your hand."

"Except Catholics aren't allowed to get abortions. Oh crap. Our parents are going to kill us."

"Let's see what happens when you get back." Natalie nods. Except that would be the last conversation they would have.

Alex and Olivia lean against the desk in Alex's office when Natalie walks into the room with her father and stepmother.

"New Zealand was so cool!" Natalie said then her smile slowly falls when she sees the somber looks on their faces.

"W-what's going on?" Natalie asked.

"Have a seat sweetie. We need to talk to you." Olivia softly said and Natalie slowly sits down in the chair.

"Honey, there's been a shooting and the doctors did everything they could." Alex softly said and Natalie slowly pales.

"Nat, Travis was shot by his father and died at the hospital. Along with his sisters and mother." Natalie's eyes fill up with tears.

"I told him not to tell them yet." Natalie softly said.

"Tell them what honey?" Olivia asked.

"You guys are going to kill me when I tell you this. I'm pregnant with Travis' baby."

"You're what?!" James and Alex asked at the same time.

"Natalie, when did this happen?" Lucy calmly asked, the OB/GYN side of her kicking in.

"My birthday. I'm so sorry Mom." Natalie said to her mother, who is looking out of the window.

"Come here." Olivia softly said. Natalie stands up and wraps her arms around Olivia.

"I'm on you're side, ok?" Olivia softly said.

"I know."

"Come on, Nat. I'll get you checked out at the office." Lucy said. The doctor knows that Natalie will not be the last teen pregnancy.

"Natalie needs you more than ever right now." Olivia said to her wife that night as they get ready for bed.

"Olivia, she is fifteen and pregnant." Alex said.

"Who also just found out that the father of her baby is dead. What was your parents reaction when you told them you were pregnant with Natalie?"

"I was eighteen and in college. My dad bought James and I an apartment near Columbia and he helped us with her after she was born. My mother could have cared less. And I'm turning into my mother in this situation."

"She's in her room." Alex walks to Natalie's closed door and takes a deep breath then slowly opens the door. To see Natalie sleeping while holding Mr. Wigglesworth. Her heart melts at the sight and walks over to her daughter. She fixes the blanket and kisses her daughter's cheek.

"Goodnight baby girl. I love you so much." Alex whispered in her ear. She walks to the door when she hears shuffling and turns around to see Natalie sitting up.

"Mom, I really am sorry." Natalie softly said.

"I know. We'll talk about it tomorrow, ok?" Natalie nods.

"Get some sleep. You have school in the morning." Natalie nods again.

"I still love you honey."

"I love you too, Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walks down the stairs when she hears Natalie whistling inside the kitchen. The teen walks out of the kitchen with an avocado and chicken sandwich on wheat and a glass of milk.

"Well, at least you're eating healthy." Alex said then takes a bite of the sandwich.

"Have to if the baby wants to be healthy at birth. Plus, soccer eating habits don't go away easily." Natalie said as she sits on the couch.

"Honey, I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed in myself." Alex said as she sits on the couch.

"Mom, I'm half to blame on this. I screwed up and it resulted in the baby."

"But my job is to make sure that this wouldn't happen. What did your father say when he finally calmed down?"

"He said that he's supporting me and Lucy is going to be my doctor since technically she's not a blood relative. Plus, her boss ok'ed it."

"Well, that's one good thing about having a doctor in your life. When is your next appointment?"

"It's in two weeks. Since I'm a teenager, I have a high risk pregnancy. Father O'Malley doesn't want me showing my face again at church. 'You have a devil's child inside of you and your heathen ways are no longer welcomed in this church.' According to him. That got Dad angry and very protective of me."

"As it should be. Looks like we need to meet with your teachers and go from there." They finish the sandwich and Natalie cuddles up to her mom. Alex softly smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I love you, Bumblebee." Alex softly said.

"I love you too. I'm scared." Alex is also terrified for her daughter and her unborn grandchild.

"I know."

Natalie paces in her room as she is on the phone with her godmother.

"But I...I...Are you going to let me talk, Aunt Julie? Thank you. It wasn't planned, ok? But it happened...Yes, my family knows and they're one hundred percent behind me." Natalie said.

"Ok. Give my best to Isobel and Uncle Ian...bye." Natalie sighs after hanging up the phone.

"When were you going to tell us?" Lizzie asked as she, Dickie, Chelsea and Denise sit on the bed.

"Now. Look, as I said on the phone. It wasn't planned. And I got the father of my child killed because of it. Oh god." Natalie sits on the bed.

"We have your back, Natalie." Chelsea said and the others agreed.

As the adults meet with Natalie's teachers, principal and guidance counselor, Natalie sits in the office.

"Natalie is a smart kid. She had one lapse of judgment. Who hasn't?" James asked.

"Mr. O'Brien, we set a standard in this school for high academics. Teen pregnancy isn't something to take very lightly here."

"Principal Ryan. Natalie is one of your best students here since the seventh grade. Don't punish her because of one lapsed judgment." Alex said.

Natalie looks over and stands up when she sees them walking out of the room.

"Well?" Natalie nervously asked.

"You're finishing the semester here then taking online classes the next semester." James said and Natalie nods.

"Come on. We gotta pick up the younger twins." Alex said and they leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Dickie and Lizzie shuffle their dinner on their plates. Maureen and Kathleen are there was well.

"Alright guys. What's going on?" Elliot asked as he grabs his beer.

"Natalie's pregnant." Dickie said and Elliot spits out his beer.

"What?" Kathy asked.

"I knew it." Kathleen said.

"She and Travis --" Lizzie started to say, but her mother stops her.

"Don't say it. Especially not in front of Eli." Kathy said.

"Is that what got Travis killed?" Maureen asked and the twins nods.

"According to Natalie, he told his parents while she was in New Zealand. His mom was supportive while his dad was drunk." Lizzie said.

"She blames herself for what happened, but she had to tell him." Dickie said.

"Probably why she hasn't been to church." Kathy said.

"Father O'Malley doesn't want her at the church while she's pregnant. Possibly never again." Dickie's phone vibrates.

From Nat:  
I need you

From Dickie:  
Where?

From Nat:  
My Dad's

"Phone away." Elliot said.

Dickie climbs into Natalie's room through the window. Natalie walks over and hugs him.

"Everything ok?" He softly asked.

"I wish it was you." Natalie softly said.

"For what?"

"To be my baby's father. I wanted to be with you on my birthday, but you were in New Jersey and --" Dickie silences her by putting his lips against hers. Natalie deepens the kiss and pulls him closer towards her.

Alex pulls out the photo album and smiles at the sonogram picture of Natalie when she saw her for the first time. She looks through the album and sees the one that's on her desk. The four kids in the hospital after Julia and Justin were born in 2007. Natalie is kissing Julia's head as she holds her sister.

"You coming to bed?" Olivia asked.

"Just wanting to take a trip down memory lane." Alex said and Olivia sits next to her wife.

"This one is when I surprised Natalie at the World Cup match against North Korea in 1999 at Gillette Stadium. She spent most of the summer with her godmother. Except she came home with a healed broken nose."

"Oo. That would have made me mad."

"It did at first, but Julie called me and explained the whole situation. Natalie got hit at the wrong time and Joy took care of it. I was just glad that Natalie was safe."

"How are you doing with her pregnancy?"

"I'm scared to death and blaming myself for not having more of the sex talk to her."

"Don't blame yourself, sweetie." Olivia softly said.

"I can't blame her or Travis. They used protection and they fell into the 1 percent category."

Dickie strokes his fingers on Natalie's shoulder as they lay in her bed. She is cuddled up to him.

"Thank you for stopping." Natalie softly said.

"No problem. I should get going." He gets up and puts on his shoes. They look at each other and softly kiss then he leaves through the window and climbs down the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie waddles into the hospital and takes a deep breath. She looks around when she sees Lucy.

"Lucy." Her stepmother looks over and jogs over when she sees Natalie clenching her teeth.

"Everything ok?" She asked with her hand on her stepdaughter's back.

"My water broke outside."

"I need a wheelchair!" Lucy called out. A few seconds later, the doctor pushes Natalie to the hospital elevator.

"I'm three weeks early and Dickie was being a pain, so I broke up with him."

"Ok, relax. We don't need you to get excited."

Olivia walks over to Alex and taps her shoulder during the court session. The ADA looks at her wife and takes the note.

Bee's in labor. At the hospital now with Lucy.

"Your Honor. The people request a recess." Alex said as she stands up.

"For what?" James asked from the defense table.

"Our daughter is in the hospital, possibly giving birth to our grandchild right at this moment. Don't you think we should be there or continue with court?" Alex asked to James, who stands up.

"The defense has no objection to the recess." James said as he packs up his suitcase.

"The court is in recess until Monday." The judge said then smacks the gavel to the disk.

"My car is outside with Fin." Olivia said and they leave.

Alex sits inside the waiting room while the family waits for an update on Natalie and her unborn daughter. James hands her a cup of coffee and sits next to her.

"Do remember the day Natalie was born?" Alex asked James, who softly smiles.

"That was the best day of my life." He said.

_Flashback to August 25th, 1993_

_Alex takes a few deep breaths as she gets ready to push. James is holding her hand as they get ready to meet their baby._

_"James? Do you wanna see?" The doctor asked. James looks over the curtain and faints at the sight._

_"Moron." Alex said then pushes. Three minutes later, their baby girl is places on Alex's chest. James had already came to and they're both crying when they see their baby girl. After getting cleaned up and with the pink hat, diaper and swaddled, the nurse hands James his daughter._

_"Hi baby girl. I'm your daddy." He softly said._

_"Natalie Alexandra Cabot-O'Brien." Alex said._

_"It's perfect." He sits on the edge of the bed and they look at their daughter._

Back to Present

"Excuse me, Alex and James?" Lucy asked and everyone looks at her, who slowly smiles.

"Do you guys wanna meet your granddaughter?" They slowly smile and nod.

Natalie kisses her daughter's head as she holds her against her bare shoulder, having the baby hear her heartbeat.

"Bee?" Alex softly asked. Natalie looks up and softly smiles when she sees all four of her parents.

"Hi." They walk over and Alex looks at the baby as James kisses Natalie's forehead.

"I walked into the hospital after my water broke and here she is." Natalie softly said.

"I'm just glad you're ok." James said.

"Happy birthday Dad." Natalie softly said.

"This is the best birthday."

"So, what's her name?" Olivia asked.

"Everyone meet...Alexandra Olivia Cabot." Natalie softly said.


End file.
